Four Little Founders
by Theta Serpentis
Summary: Rowena Ravenclaw is bored. Bored, bored, bored. As are three other nineyearolds. The only solution? Terrorise the adults. A 'little' humourfic.


Disclaimer; sorry this is a little late. I don't own the founders, or their names. J.K. Rowling does. The original characters belong to me. I'm not making any money on this.

Four Little Founders

Rowena Ravenclaw sighed; her father was yelling at her. Whinny - her house elf - had found her, after an hour long search, on the roof... again. Her father had not been pleased.

"Go change into your robes," he ordered. "And, for my sake, be _presentable_ when the party starts."

"Must I be there, father?"

"_Yes_, Little Raven-"

"My Lord!" a servant cried. "The Lord Gryffindor and his family are at the gates!"

Lord Ravenclaw hurried towards the door. "Rowena, you have ten minutes to get ready."

Sighing, Rowena sat in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. Three years of her father's insufferable parties.Three years.

"How are you today, Friend?" Rowena smiled at the sleeping mirror. Her mother had bought it for her, a week before the first party she ever attended. Over the years, it had become the best friend she'd ever had.

She tied a blue ribbon in her hair. "It would be fun to put things into the food, don't you think?" she asked, wistfully. "That would make this party bearable. Goodbye, Mirror," the nine year old girl said, before trudging out of the room.

"Good luck, Rowena," mumbled the bleary-eyed mirror.

Godric Gryffindor was bored. Bored, bored, _bored_. The party had been going for three _hours_. He supposed he could play a little joke during the banquet; that _might_ liven things up. His mother had decided to find a "nice little girl" about the his age, so he could - _yuck!_ - dance. Lady Gryffindor _might _have been succesful, if her son had not gone into hiding.

Godric Gryffindor was not the only one hiding, though. Salazar Slytherin was in a secret passageway that led from the kitchens to the banquet hall. He assumed it was an unused servant's entrance - like the many at his _own_ manor, where he often hid. He spent his time here, as he often did there, talking to his pet snake and eating the food he'd "liberated" (there's a grown-up word!) from the fat, pompus dukes that certainly didn't need it.

Although he had company, he was utterly bored.

Helga Hufflepuff sighed; she was bored. Lady Slytherin had been trying - to no avail - to find her son "because I'm sure you two will be _such_ good friends!" - or so she insisted. In hopes of not dying of boredom (and to escape Lady Slytherin) she had agreed to help search. She had not agreed to search thoroughly, nor with a great deal of effort.

"Are you bored, too?"

Helga whirled around to face a girl about her age.

"I know that _I _am. My name is Rowena Ravenclaw. Who are you?"

"Helga Hufflepuff. I'm glad to know I am not the only one who has become life-threateningly bored at this party."

"That makes two of us." Rowena said giggling.

"Three of us." The two girls turned to stare at a boy.

"I am sorry if I intruded on your conversation. It was the most interesting one in the hall," he grinned. "I'm Godric Gryffindor, by the way."

"I'm Rowena Ravenclaw, and this is Helga Hufflepuff."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Ravenclaw, Miss Hufflepuff," he replied, mock-formally.

Helga rolled her eyes, smiling. "So how are we going to deal with being stuck at a party?"

"We're not going to _deal _with it," Rowena grinned, "we're going to escape to my secret passage, and play a little joke on _them_." She jerked her thumb towards the unsuspecting crowd of boring grown-ups.

"Lead the way," Godric said, laughing.

Salazar had not been expecting to be stumbled upon, especially by _three_ other nine-year-olds who were looking for the kitchen. He could hardly believe his luck, as it had taken about thirty seconds for him to be excepted into their group.

It didn't take long for them to start plotting...

The banquet was... very eventful, to say the least. Especially for the four delighted children watching from the rafters.

Salazar had put a potion in the drinks that caused anyone who was unfortunate enough to be thirsty to soon become very colourful.

Rowena had charmed the meats to scream and beg for mercy whenever someone tried to eat them.

Helga had put a dancing spell on the plates and charmed the table cloth to sing.

Finally, Godric had charmed the fruits, vegetables, pastries and sweets to talk to whomever was trying to eat them about the importance of a well balanced meal.

Then the kids had climbed into the rafters to watch.

Half an hour later, the adults had figured out how to remove the spells, and were having their calm and proper banquet. On the roof, four children were laughing gleefully, but no one was laughing as hard as Rowena "Little Raven", who had tears streaming down her cheeks.


End file.
